The present invention relates to a refrigeration system for a merchandiser and, more specifically, to a dilution system for a hydrocarbon refrigeration system.
Refrigerated merchandisers are used by grocers to store and display food items in a product display area that must be kept within a predetermined temperature range. These merchandisers generally include a case that is conditioned by a refrigeration system that has a compressor, a condenser, and at least one evaporator connected in series with each other. Typically, existing merchandisers use refrigerants such as R404a, R134a, or carbon dioxide.
Some refrigeration systems utilize hydrocarbon-based refrigerant (e.g., propane) that has a higher tendency to be flammable relative to conventional refrigerants. There are ways to reduce the risk of the ignition of a hydrocarbon-based refrigerant such as using intrinsically safe electrical components, and quality control to minimize any potential for leaks. However, a flammable mixture of refrigerant and air may exist inside the merchandiser and an ignition source such as a static electrical discharge may occur, causing the air and refrigerant mixture to ignite. When there is no path for the energy released by the ignition to escape, which is especially common in sealed cases, the excessive internal pressure may cause the case to explode.